1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for projecting a user interface, provided for a screen of a mobile device, of an application program, running in the mobile device, onto a screen of an infotainment system disposed in a vehicle.
The invention relates further to a mobile device having a screen, an interface unit, and an application program displaying a user interface on the screen, whereby the mobile device is designed to work together with an infotainment system, installed in a vehicle and having a screen, such that a data interface between the mobile device and the infotainment system is formed via the interface unit.
The invention relates, moreover, to an infotainment system having a screen and an interface unit, whereby the infotainment system is designed to work together with a mobile device, which has a screen and in which an application program displaying a user interface on the screen of the mobile device runs, such that a data interface between the mobile device and the infotainment system is formed via the interface unit.